The Love of a Killer Part 1
by RainbowDashFan1797
Summary: After getting hit by an oncoming truck, Jeff the Killer is finally dead. However, he is given a second chance and is sent to none other than Equestria as a pegasus. While trying to adjust to his new life, he eventually meets Rainbow Dash and they get off to a rocky start. But will he find friendship in this new life? Or something more? (Rated T for language) (Set after season 8)
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! RainbowDashFan1797 here again! And welcome to my second MLP story. Only this time, it's going to involve a certain creepypasta character.****I would tell you more, but as always, I don't want to spoil anything. Enough said. Let's get on with the story shall we? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM" or any Creepypasta characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Prologue

The rain poured down from the night sky as the dark blue Nissan drove through the harsh weather. Inside the car were four teenagers. Two boys and two girls. The boys' names were Mark and Ray. And the names of the two girls were Lila and Rebecca. Mark was the one driving.

They were high school graduates who were on their way to a graduation party at their friend's house. The only problem with that was their friend lived kind of far. They got some gas a while back, but it's been hours since they got some. And to make matters worse, it started raining really hard. For a minute, everything was quiet.

"When are we going to get there?" Lila asked, breaking the silence.

"We'll get there when we get there." Said Mark, getting a bit impatient.

Ray chuckles.

"That's what you said, hours ago." He said.

"That's because I mean it. We'll be there two hours tops."

"It was already two hours sometime ago, Mark." Said Lila, "Besides, if it wasn't for that shitty GPS of yours, we would be there by now."

"Okay, two things. One, my GPS isn't shitty. And two, I told you not to get impatient. If you can't be patient, then shut up!" Mark said.

"You're the one getting impatient, dude." Said Ray.

"That's because your girlfriend is making me _lose_ patience."

"Hey, no one's making you lose patience but you." Said Lila.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Said Mark.

"Hey, guys. Maybe we should stop getting stressed and fighting. If Mark says he knows what he's doing, he knows what he's doing." Rebecca said.

"See, she gets it."

The GPS speaks.

_"In half a mile, turn left."_

"See, told you it wasn't shitty."

Lila sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, whatever." She said.

A half hour later, the four teens were still on the road. Suddenly, the car started sputtering. Mark looked at the fuel gauge.

"No, no, no, no. Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rebecca.

"I think we're running out of gas!"

"Oh, that's just great." Said Lila.

After a few minutes, the car finally stops. The four teens got out of the car as Mark frustratingly shut his door. It was bad enough that they were late for the party, now they were stuck in the pouring rain.

"Now what are we going to do?" Asked Ray.

"I don't know!" Said Mark.

"I told you the GPS was shitty." Said Lila.

"It wasn't the GPS! We just made a few wrong turns, that's all."

"A few wrong turns?"

As they were arguing, Rebecca looked around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a forest. She walks to it out of curiosity. Once she looked further and further into it, she saw a path leading somewhere. She walked back to the others to get their attention.

"Hey, guys."

Mark and Lila were still arguing while Ray tried to calm them down.

"Come on, guys. Arguing isn't gonna help us." He said.

"Why don't you butt out, Ray?" Said Mark.

"Hey, watch it, Mark. It's not our fault your car ran out of gas. It's old anyway." Said Lila.

"Well, do I look like I'm made of money?"

"Hey guys!" Rebecca called.

They turned to her.

"Yeah?" Mark said.

"I saw a path in the woods."

"So?"

"Maybe if we follow it, we might find somewhere to stay for the night and we might possibly find someone to help us." She said.

The other three teens looked at each other, then back at Rebecca.

"Big deal. It's probably gonna lead to some old cabin. Also, how do we know it's not leading nowhere?" Mark asked, skeptically.

"I don't know." Said Rebecca, "But we can at least try. Besides, an old cabin is better than nothing. At least we'll be out of this weather."

"She has a point." Ray said.

Mark thought about it for a minute before finally speaking.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt." He said.

"Okay. Follow me."

They start to go into the woods. Unknown to them, they were being watched. A couple of hours passed by and the four teens were still in the woods. They were cold, wet, and tired.

"This path better be leading somewhere." Lila said.

Rebecca glanced at her.

"It's a path, so it's gotta lead somewhere." She said.

"Yeah, more woods." Mark mumbled.

Rebecca turn back to the path. After a while she saw something up ahead. She saw what looked like the silhouette of a house. She glanced at her friends.

"Hey, guys! Look!" She said, excitedly.

Her friends looked forward.

"We found some shelter! I knew this path would lead to something!"

They walked to the house. They walk up the steps to the front porch. Rebecca knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried again.

"Not bad for an old cabin." Mark said.

"Dude, this isn't an old cabin. It's a regular house." Said Ray.

"What's it doing in the middle of a forest?" Lila wondered.

"You got me."

"Hello? Anyone home?" Rebecca asked, knocking for the third time.

"We don't mean to trespass, we just need some shelter from the rain."

There was still no answer. Finally, deciding he wasn't going to wait anymore, Mark walked up to the porch and grabbed the doorknob.

"What are doing?" Asked Rebecca.

"I'm going to open the door so we can all go in." He said.

"But wouldn't that be breaking and entering? Besides, how do we know the door's not locked?"

"I don't know, but it beats the hell out of standing in the cold rain all night."

He turns the knob and to his surprise and relief, it turns all the way and clicks. The door made a creaking sound when he slowly opened it. The inside of the house was dark.

"It's open." Mark said.

They all walked in and looked around.

"It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing." Lila said.

The teens turned the flashlights on their phones on and shined them all around the house. Now that they could see clearly, they saw that the inside of the house looked pretty old. Their were some holes in the walls, the furniture looked tattered, the staircase was covered in cobwebs, and there was a foul odor coming from somewhere. It smelt like rotting corpses.

"We missed a kick-ass party for this?" Ray asked.

Rebecca shined her light on a couch which was in the middle of the living room. She sat in it. Lila was holding up her phone, trying to get a signal. She sighed in defeat.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I can't get a good signal in this place." She said.

Suddenly, she felt like she needed to go to the bathroom.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom."

She started to head upstairs. She turned back to her friends.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay. Just don't be too long." Said Ray.

Lila went upstairs. After ten minutes passed, she didn't come down. Ray was starting to get worried.

"I don't understand it. What's taking her so long?" He asked.

"Ray, relax. For all we know, she probably fell asleep on the crapper." Mark said.

"Come on. Be serious, man. It's been ten minutes. I'm getting worried."

"Maybe she decided to explore the house when she got done." Said Rebecca.

"If that's the case, I better go look for her." Ray said.

He got up and started to go upstairs.

"I think you're being paranoid, but go ahead." Said Mark, scoffing.

Ray went upstairs to go look for Lila. An hour passed by and Rebecca and Mark still hadn't heard from Ray. Mark gets up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rebecca.

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to look for Ray and Lila." He said.

"You can't just leave me alone in the dark. Did it ever occur to you that something may have happened?"

"That's why I'm going up there. Besides, they could be pulling a prank on us. And if I know Ray, he's going to jump out and scare the crap out of us."

Mark starts walking to the stairs. He stopped and turned back to Rebecca who had a nervous look.

"Look, if they're pulling a prank on us, they'll just jump out and scare me, then we'll come back down here. It'll be alright." He said.

He goes upstairs. When he got to the top, he was in a hallway. He shined his light everywhere and called Lila and Ray's names, but there was no answer. He walked further and further down the hall until he came across a door. Out of curiosity, he walked to it and started to open it. It slowly opens. He shined his light around the room. He then caught the scent. The same scent they smelt since they got there. The stench was so bad that he had to hold his nose.

To find out what was causing the smell, he felt on the wall for a light switch. He eventually felt one and turned on the light. Once the room lit up, what he saw made him scream and almost vomit. In the room were the bodies of past victims. They kids, teens, and adults. Some had been stabbed, other either had their necks broken or had been strangled to death. Among them were Lila and Ray. Lila had her stomach sliced open and Ray had his neck cracked. Mark was so shocked and scared he couldn't speak.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Rebecca.

"What's wro-" She started to say.

Mark pointed to the horrifying scene and Rebecca turned to it. Once she saw it, she screamed. They turned to run downstairs, but they saw someone standing before them. Looking at them was a man. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a white hoodie. He also had burnt white skin with singed black hair. He also had a smile cut into his face and there were no eyelids to his face. After a minute of silence, the man speaks.

"Didn't your Mom ever tell you it was rude to enter someone's house without their permission?" He asked in a raspy voice.

He pulled out a knife from his hoodie. Rebecca instantly knew who the man was. She heard about him on the news. It was the infamous Jeff the Killer. Jeff started to lunge at Rebecca, but Mark blocked and tackled him. Rebecca watched as they fought on the ground. Unfortunately, Jeff had the upper hand. He pulled out his knife and sank it deep into Mark's chest, killing him instantly. Rebecca turned and ran downstairs with Jeff in hot pursuit.

She managed to get to the bottom and ran towards the door. She opened it and ran out into the rain. Jeff stopped in the doorway.

"Get the fuck back here, you little shit!" He shouted.

He chased after her through the woods. Rebecca kept running and looked back to see Jeff catching up with her. The chase lasted for about three minutes. Finally, Rebecca was out of the woods. From far away, she saw the car and figured she could hide in there. She started running again. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell, hitting her head on the concrete. While she was still conscious, she heard footsteps quickly walking towards her.

Jeff was standing over her. He got down on his knees and held the knife over her.

"It's okay, my friend." He said, "Just GO TO SLEEP."

Jeff started stabbing Rebecca repeatedly while she screamed in terror. Unknown to him, a truck was coming at a really fast pace. He didn't realize it until it was too late. He noticed lights behind him and turned around to see the truck coming towards him.

"Oh, shi-"

It hits him on impact before driving away. Jeff laid there motionless. That was it. Jeff the Killer was killed.

Now you think this is were the story ends right? Wrong. This is where the story begins.

**Author's Note: And begin it will. Sorry if this prologue was too long and sorry if it's kinda crappy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and be sure to keep watch for chapter 1. Until then, see you next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	2. Chapter 1: Jeff in Equestria

**Hello, everyone! ****Welcome to chapter 1 of part 1 of my second MLP story, "The Love of a Killer". Last chapter, we got introduced to Jeff the Killer and saw him kill four teenagers. However, he got hit by a truck and killed. This is going to be the MLP part of the story. Enough said. Let's begin. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM" or any Creepypasta characters. All rights go to their respective owners**.

Chapter 1: Jeff in Equestria

"Ugh."

Jeff groaned, starting to wake up. At first he saw darkness. He slowly rolls his eyes forward and sees the morning sky.

"It's morning already?" He asked himself.

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is killing those teens and getting hit by that truck."

He rubbed his head. When he did he saw something that surprised him. He saw that his hands weren't hands anymore, but hooves.

"What the fuck? Are these... hooves?" He asked himself.

Jeff looks around, checking his surroundings. He turned to see he was near some kind of forest. He remembered the last time he was in a forest. And it wasn't pretty.

"If he's in there, I better get away from here." He said.

He turned and started to walk away from the forest. But when he tried to walk on two legs, he ended up falling over. He landed on his stomach. He looked at his legs to see that they have turned to horse legs as well. He sighed in defeat.

"Guess I can't walk on two legs anymore. Just great."

He got up and glanced at the forest.

"Either way, I better get far away from here." He said.

Jeff turned and walked away from the forest. A while later, he saw that he was entering a town.

"Finally, civilization."

He walked towards the town. Once he entered it, what he saw both surprised and confused him. The town was filled with ponies of all types. Some had horns or wings while others didn't.

"Oh no, you've gotta be kidding me." He thought.

He saw all the ponies walking or flying around going about their business.

"It's like I'm in some little kid's cartoon or something."

After another minute of everyone going about their business, one pony, a pegasus, looks towards Jeff's way. Once he saw him, he got a shocked look on his face.

"What is it?" His friend asked.

He turns to where his friend was looking to see Jeff. He too got a shocked look. Soon enough, everyone slowly started to look at him with the same shocked looks.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Jeff wondered.

He then realizes why.

"Oh, I know why. It's probably because of my face. Yeah, that's it." He thought.

He started walking through the town.

"If they want weird, they're looking at it right here." He mumbled.

After walking a little bit more, he glanced up again to see the ponies staring at him.

"Do you mind?! You don't see me staring at you do you?" He asked, half irritated.

The townsponies instantly went back to going about their business. Jeff continued walking.

"Fucking asswipes."

Eventually, he saw a fountain and breathed a sigh of relief.

"A fountain. Maybe I can get a drink." He said.

He walked towards the fountain. Once he got close enough, he put his head down to drink. But when he was about to, he saw his reflection in the water. Once he did, he jumped back in surprise.

"What the..."

He walks to the fountain to look again. Once he does, he sees that his reflection wasn't that of a human, but of a pony. It had the same eyelidless eyes and the same cut in smile.

"What the hell? Is that me?" He asked himself.

He stops looking in the water, and steps away from the fountain.

"That's bullshit, that can't be me."

Jeff sat on the ground and tried to rationalize what he saw.

"That truck must've knocked me out pretty bad. There's no way this can be real. Either I'm dreaming or I'm actually a pony." He said.

He suddenly got an idea and looked towards the fountain. He got up and walked to it. He looked at the water again and sighed.

"Okay, Jeff. You're gonna stick your head in the water and you're going to wake up. Then everything will be normal." He told himself.

Just then, he quickly stuck his head in the water. He vigorously shook his head while some of the townsponies looked at him. He pulled his head out of the water and sighed in defeat.

"Yep. I'm a pony."

**Author's Note: Looks like Jeff is going to have to try to adjust to his new life. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's too short. Be sure to read and review and keep watch for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	3. Chapter 2: Rainbow Dash

**Hello****, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of part 1 of "The Love of a Killer".** **Last**** chapter, ****Jeff woke up in Equestria, not knowing how he got there in the first place. Eventually, he arrived in Ponyville and was surprised to see that the town was full of colorful talking ponies. He eventually finds out he's one himself. Now that Jeff's a pony, how is he going to adjust to his new life? And what characters is he going to meet? Let's find out shall we? Enjoy. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM" or any Creepypasta characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2: Rainbow Dash

For a while, Jeff had been walking through the town trying to grasp the situation he was in. First he got hit by a truck, now he was stuck in a world full of multicolored talking ponies. Knowing that was almost too much for him to bear. What was he going to do now?

"What am I going to do now?" He thought, "How did this even happen anyway? One minute, I'm killing some people, the next minute, I get hit by a truck and killed. Then I somehow got transported to this place and ended up turning into... _this!_ If I'm dead... this must be Hell. And if this is Hell, it looks a lot more cheerful and light-hearted than what I ever heard. I thought Hell would be all fire and brimstone."

He stopped in his tracks, shook his head, and sat down. He looked around at all of the other ponies and an idea popped into his head. This causes him to smile evilly.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Now that I'm in a new world, that means there's plenty of new people for me to slaughter. Let's see..."

Jeff spotted a light brown pegasus stallion wearing a blue suit. He also had a mustache and black combed back hair.

"Maybe I can strangle that poor sap with his own necktie."

He then saw a green female earth pony with a short blue mane and tail talking to her friend, a red female pegasus with a long dark purple mane and tail.

"Maybe if I found a knife, I could gut that bitch like a fish."

He then sees an orange male unicorn with a black mane and tail buying some apples at the apple stand.

"Then maybe I can slit that guy's throat."

Then he saw a purple male earth pony walking by him.

"Maybe I could sneak up behind that guy and snap his neck."

He then saw what looked two kids playing with a basketball. One was a pink pegasus, the other was a periwinkle earth pony.

"Or maybe I could-"

Jeff grunts and shakes his head.

"No, Jeff. Think about it. This is a village. Everyone knows everyone." He thought, "With you being a stranger, they might suspect you. And if they suspect you, who knows what will happen. You could try it at night, but what if the pony you're trying to kill not only sees your face but escapes as well. If that happened, he would tell everyone everything. Then they would send an angry mob after you and you would have no way to cover your tracks and nowhere to run."

For the first time ever in his life, Jeff not only felt conflicted about what to do, but scared as well. He wanted to kill, but how was he going to do it without anyone suspecting him? Also, what was he going to do if they sent an angry mob after him? He could kill two or three ponies, but he couldn't possibly take on a whole army of them. He sighed in frustration.

"But if I can't kill, then what can I do?" He asked himself, "Think, Jeff, think!"

Just then, he heard hoofsteps next to him as if someone was walking past him. He glanced and out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like a mysterious black pegasus stallion. He turned away for a minute, but then his eyes widened. He turned around and saw that the pony was gone. He was now confused.

"What the fuck?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of wheels. He looked forward to see a little orange pegasus on her scooter. She was going really fast. Then all of a sudden, one of front wheels came off and it stopped abruptly, throwing her into the air. She screamed as she fell towards the ground. When he saw this, Jeff got up and ran to catch the child. He jumped as high as he could and the kid crashed into him. Jeff was on his back with the little pegasus on his stomach. They both started to get up.

"Are you okay, kid?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. What about you, mist-"

The kid stopped in mid sentence and got a shocked look as she saw her savior's face. She saw his shaggy black mane, his white fur, his eyelidless eyes, and his grotesque looking smile. For a minute, she was speechless.

"Oh my gosh." She said, finally speaking.

"What?"

"Your... your face."

Jeff instantly knew what she was talking about and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's not the best lookin' face in the world. But I guess you have to make do with what you got." He said.

"What happened to it?" The child asked, curiously.

"That is something I really don't wanna talk about."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

The kid looks behind her and sees her scooter. One of the front wheels was lying on the ground next to it. She got up and walked towards it. She picked up her scooter and the wheel. She walked over to Jeff and sat down, looking at her scooter sadly.

"Sorry about your scooter, kid." Jeff said.

The kid's face brightened.

"It's okay. I fixed it before, I can fix it again." She said.

She looked at Jeff.

"My name's Scootaloo. What's your name?"

He looked away for a second, then turned back to Scootaloo.

"Jeff."

"Jeff? Not to be rude, but that kind of sounds like an unusual name for a pony. Then again, we do know a pony named Trixie." Scootaloo said.

"I don't see why Jeff is an unusual name. Scootaloo isn't really normal either." Jeff mumbled.

Scootaloo cocks her head to the right and gets a curious look.

"Uh, Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a knife as a cutie mark?" She asked.

Jeff was confused.

"Uh, what kind of mark did you say?"

"A cutie mark. It's right there on your flank."

He turned to his left and looked down at his hindquarters. To his surprise and confusion, there it was. There, on his flank, was a picture of a knife. It looked like it had been tattooed on his hindquarters.

"What the hell? How did this get here?" Jeff thought, "Did someone tattoo me while I was out?"

He heard Scootaloo speak.

"A cutie mark represents somepony who has a talent." She said.

Jeff looked at her again. She showed him her cutie mark.

"My cutie mark represents my talent. Which is helping other ponies find their talents and get their cutie marks. My friends, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle have the same ones too."

"Do all ponies have cutie marks?" Jeff asked.

Scootaloo nodded.

"Yeah. Mostly everypony does."

Jeff puts a hoof on his chin in thought.

"A tattoo-like mark on a pony's ass that represents their talent? Huh, that's pretty weird but cool at the same time." He thought.

"What's your talent?"

"Hm?"

"I thought that since you have a cutie mark, you must have some kind of talent. What is it?" Scootaloo asked.

Jeff didn't know how to answer that question. What was he going to do? He can't tell her he's a killer. If he does, there's no telling how she'll react.

"Judging by your cutie mark, it must have something to do with knives."

"Oh. You think so?" Jeff asked.

Scootaloo nodded again.

"What are you? Are you a knife juggler?" She asked.

"What? No. I'm not even good at juggling." Said Jeff.

"Oh. Then what are you?"

Jeff looked away for a moment, trying to think of how to answer the kid's question.

"Come on, Jeff. Think! There has to be another talent that involves knives." He thought.

He glanced back at Scootaloo who was still looking at him. He looked away again.

"Remember, you can't afford to tell her or anyone else that you're a killer. Then what other talent involves knives?"

He suddenly got an idea.

"I got it."

He turned back to Scootaloo, ready to tell her his talent.

"I'm... well... I'm a knife collector!" He said.

Scootaloo tilts her head in skepticism and confusion.

"Knife collector?"

Jeff nodded.

"Yeah. I used to collect knives for a living. And I mean all kinds of knives. Whether it'd be kitchen knives or hunting knives, I would collect any knife I could find. However, a while back, I lost my old collection in some kind of accident. But that's what I used to do." He said.

Scootaloo thinks about it for a minute. Finally, she speaks.

"I don't know if I could really call knife collecting a talent." She said.

Jeff got a scared look.

"Uh oh."

The filly's smile soon returned.

"But okay."

Jeff let out a big sigh of relief.

"That was close." He thought.

"Hey, kid."

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go. I'm new around here, so I have to explore the town some to get used to my surroundings." Jeff said.

"Oh, okay. Welcome to Ponyville by the way."

He walked past Scootaloo and proceeded forward. She watched him walk away with a smile.

"Hey, Jeff. Thanks for saving me. You're a real hero." She said.

This shocked Jeff. Never before had he been called a hero. He turned to the filly and pointed at her.

"Ah! That I am not!" He said, half irritated.

He turned forward and started walking again.

"Stupid kid."

A while later, he was still walking through Ponyville. He stopped and sighed, trying to think of what to do next. He couldn't kill or maim anyone without being suspected. So what was he going to do? Unknown to him, while he was thinking, he was mysteriously being lifted off the ground and into the air. He went up until he was in the middle of the sky. After thinking for one more minute, he sighed in defeat.

"Well, I've got nothing." He said to himself.

When he looked around, he realized he was suddenly in the air. He looked down and his eyes widened. He was up so high, he could see all of Ponyville. He screamed in surprise.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He looked up, then he looked down again. He then started looking around to find how he was airborne.

"What the fuck happened?! How the fuck did I get up here?!"

He heard flapping coming from somewhere. One look behind gave him the answer. On his back were two white wings. This also surprised him.

"I have... wings?"

Jeff then flew around in a circle a bit and then stopped. A big smile formed on his face.

"WOOHOO!!!!"

Before he knew it, Jeff was flying through the sky whooping and hollering. He liked the wind in his mane and the freedom he had while flying. He flew a little low and flew over the lake, seeing his reflection. Then he flew up high again.

"I never knew flying could feel this so damn good!" He thought.

Unfortunately he was having so much fun flying, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. If he was, he would've seen another pony flying in his direction. The pegasus known as Rainbow Dash was flying through the sky checking out the view from above.

"I wonder what I'm gonna do today." She said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"LOOK OUT!" It yelled.

Before she could completely look forward, it was too late. Someone already bumped into her, making them both fall to the ground below. Fortunately, they weren't up too high. They both screamed as they fell. Finally, they hit the ground. Rainbow was on her back while the other pony was on top of her. She groaned as she sat up a bit. She suddenly felt a pain in her right leg.

"Ow! My leg!"

She then looked at the other pony irritably.

"Hey, you hay-brain! Watch where you're fly-"

She stopped in mid sentence and gasped when she saw the pony's face. It had no eyelids and it had a grotesque looking smile cut into his face. She then screamed in terror. Jeff was groaning and rubbing his head when she saw his face. Before he knew it, Rainbow kicked him away, got up, and flew off. However, Jeff wasn't going to let her get away that easy. He wanted answers about where he was and he was determined to get them.

"Hey! Wait!" He called.

He got up and flew after Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was flying really quickly trying to get away from that terrifying looking pegasus. She looked back to be sure he wasn't following her. When she did, her eyes widened in horror. Jeff was following close behind her in hot pursuit. She turned away and started to fly faster. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a forest in the distance.

"This may be a dangerous choice, but at least I can lose him in there." She thought.

She flew in the direction of the forest. When she got there, she flew in. Jeff stopped when he saw her go into the forest because he recognized it as the forest he woke up next to. The one he feared a certain someone might be in. Frustrated, he shook his head.

"Aw, fuck it!"

He then flew into the forest. In the forest, Rainbow was still flying, trying to get away from Jeff. After a couple of minutes, she looked back to see Jeff on her tail. She screamed and began to fly even faster. Jeff picked up his speed as well.

"Wait! I just wanna talk!" He shouted.

"Stay away from me!" Yelled Rainbow.

The chase went on for five minutes. Jeff almost caught up to her. However, the cyan pegasus was faster. He was also about to fly into a tree.

"Oh shit."

Jeff crashed into the tree. Rainbow looked back to see that Jeff was no longer behind her.

"Phew, lost him." She said.

However, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She turned forward, but it was too late. She hit her head on a tree limb causing her to roll in midair. She fell for a minute until she hit the ground. She was on her back. She kept her eyes open for a few seconds before blacking out. Meanwhile, Jeff was rubbing his head, a bit dazed from the crash.

"Ugh. Fuckin' tree." He said.

He starts getting up and starts flying again. He flew through the forest looking for Rainbow. It took him six minutes until he finally found her lying on the ground. He landed and started walking towards her. At first he thought she was dead, but when he saw her belly slowly rising and falling because of her breathing, that assumption went flying out the window. (no pun intended.)

" Originally, I'd just end her right now." He thought, "But hold on. If I did that, who would tell me what world I'm in?"

Just then, he heard what sounded like a roar. He turned around quickly to see what it was, but didn't see anything. He then turned back to the still unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"Whatever I need to talk to her about, I can't talk about it here. Because I'd hate to be here if whatever roared showed up. So unless I want to be eaten, I better get outta here." He said.

He walked over to the pegasus and lifted her up on to his back. He flew up high until he was out of the forest. He then started to fly away from the forest.

**Author's Note: Man, that was a long one! Sorry I didn't get it done sooner. Also, sorry for taking too long on my chapters. I'm trying my hardest. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Until next time, see ya later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Rocky Start

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 of part 1 of "The Love of a Killer".**** Last chapter, ****Jeff was walking through Ponyville trying to figure out what to do. After meeting Scootaloo, he found out that he could fly. Eventually, he bumped into Rainbow Dash** **who screamed when she sae his face. Finally, after chasing her through the forest, he found her knocked out on the ground and picked her up. After that, he flew out of the forest with Rainbow on his back. What will happen next? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM" or any Creepypasta characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 3: A Rocky Start

After flying away from the forest, Jeff was still flying through the air with Rainbow on his back. Some minutes passed by and he couldn't find a place to land. He was also struggling to stay in the air because of the extra weight.

"Ugh! Oh my gosh, what have you been eating?" He said to the unconscious pegasus.

After a couple of minutes, he looked down and saw that he was flying over Ponyville. He then looked at Rainbow.

"Maybe I can ask someone where she lives." He thought.

He slowly flew down and landed in the middle of Ponyville. He started looking around for someone who could tell him where Rainbow lived. He looked and looked until he saw a random pony. It was lavender earth pony stallion with a black mane and tail and blue eyes. He had a dandelion for a cutie mark. Jeff walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, sir."

The stallion turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Yeah. Would you mind telling me where this pony lives?" Jeff asked.

"Who?"

He jerks his head back, gesturing to Rainbow.

"Her?"

When the stallion saw the unconscious pegasus, he was both surprised and curious.

"What happened?" He asked.

Jeff looked away for a second trying to think of what to say. He couldn't tell him he was chasing her. What was he going to say? Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Well, I was flying over the forest when I saw her lying on the ground. So, I flew down and checked her out. I could tell she was alive because I checked her pulse. After that, I knew I couldn't just leave her there. So I lifted her on to my back and flew her out of there." Jeff explained.

"Really?"

Jeff nodded.

"Yeah. And considering she's out cold, she might need some rest. Do you know where her house is?"

The stallion put a hoof on his chin in thought. After a second, he starts to tell Jeff where the mare's house might be.

"Her house is just outside of Ponyville. It's a cloud castle in the sky. Can't miss it." He said.

"Thanks for the tip." Said Jeff.

He then flew off in search of Rainbow's house.

An hour passed by and Jeff still couldn't find Rainbow's house. He looked everywhere but had no luck. He was also losing his patience from carrying Rainbow. It felt like he was carrying a bag of rocks. He sighs in defeat.

"He said her house was a cloud. But where is it? It could be any of these clouds. At this rate, I might never find it." He thought.

He then heard Rainbow moan a little.

"Wherever her house may be, I better find it before she wakes up."

He starts flying again. Minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, Jeff saw another cloud. Only this cloud didn't look like one. It looked like a cloud in the shape of a castle.

"That must be it."

He flew down to the house. He landed on the porch and looked down wondering how he was standing on a cloud.

"How the hell am I standing on a cloud?" He asked himself.

He shook his head, not wanting to question anything else. He walks up to the door and grabs the knob. He hears a click and the slowly opens. When it did, he went inside and shut the door behind him. He then got a good look at the inside of the house. There was a couch and a coffee table in the middle of the living room. There was also a kitchen on the left hand side. He saw a set of stairs at the end of the living room. He walked towards them and went up them.

Once upstairs, Jeff walked through the hallway and stopped at one of the doors. He opened it and saw a room. The room was a bedroom. It had a purple bed with a white bedpost. It also had a dresser with a mirror on it. There were holes where windows should have been. On the left side of the bed was a lamp and on the right was a picture. Jeff looked around at the room.

"Not bad for a bedroom." He thought.

As he walks towards the bed, he picks up the picture out of curiosity. He sees that the picture was of Rainbow and to his surprise, Scootaloo.

"Judging by the picture, they must either be friends or sisters." He said to himself.

He put the picture down. He let Rainbow slide off his back and on to the floor. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

"When she wakes up, she's gonna have a real headache. I better find her an ice pack." He thought.

He walks off to find an ice pack. After walking out of the room, he goes downstairs. Once he's down there, he goes to the kitchen. He looks in first place an ice pack might be: the freezer. He opens the freezer door on top of the fridge and looks inside. He didn't have to look for too long. He saw an ice pack and took it out of the freezer. He shut the door. He looked at the ice pack in his hoof.

"This should do." He said.

He started walking out of the kitchen and walked towards the stairs. After going up, he opened the door to Rainbow's room. He walked towards the still unconscious pegasus. He placed the ice pack on her head, causing her to grunt.

"Sounds like she's about to wake up."

Sure enough, Rainbow's eyes slowly start to open. She moaned and blinked her eyes a bit. She sat up a little and put a hoof to her head.

"Ugh. My head." She said, groggily.

While feeling her head, she felt the ice pack and took it off her head. She looked at it. She then looked around a bit, wondering how she got home so quickly. She heard a raspy voice beside her.

"For someone who got chased and knocked out, you're one tough cookie." It said.

She slowly turned to her right and gasped in horror. She saw Jeff staring at her with those same eyelidless eyes. After a minute of silence, she screamed in terror. She was scared so much, she fell out of bed. She landed on her back and scrambled away. She backed up against her closet breathing heavily. Jeff went around her bed and walked towards her.

"Look, I know you're scared. But you need to calm down." He said.

As soon as he got close to her, Rainbow kicked at him with her left leg. Jeff pulled his head back dodging the kick.

"Woah!"

"Get away from me, you ugly creep!" Rainbow cried.

"Now that's not nice." Said Jeff.

He walked a little close to her while trying to avoid her hooves. He ducked and dodged as best he could. All of a sudden, he got kicked in the face and fell back a little. He growled in frustration. He had just about enough of this. He started to get close to her again while ducking and dodging her kicks. He then grabbed Rainbow's right leg and pinned it down. She tried to kick him with her left leg but he grabbed it and pinned it down as well. When he started to look at her, Rainbow gasped in horror and closed her eyes while turning away. After a minute, Jeff spoke.

"Hey. Look at me." He said.

Rainbow still didn't open her eyes.

"I said look at me, damn it!"

Rainbow slowly turned her head towards Jeff and slowly opened her eyes. Jeff and Rainbow stared at each other.

"Now are you going to calm down?" Jeff asked.

The scared pegasus nervously nodded. Jeff then let her legs go and stepped back a little.

"Wh-Who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"The name's Jeff. Jeff Woods." Jeff replied.

Rainbow then got a confused look.

"Jeff Woods?"

Jeff nodded.

"Yeah. What's your name?" He asked.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash? That's a pretty weird name."

"Hey, Jeff isn't exactly a normal name either! At least not for ponies." Rainbow said, irritably.

Suddenly, she felt sharp pain in her head. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Ugh. I've got a headache. Must've been from crashing into that tree limb." She said.

"If that's the case, you should be in bed getting some rest." Said Jeff.

He walked towards her and was about to help her up. Once he grabbed Rainbow's foreleg, she immediately jerked it away.

"I can get up myself!" She said.

"Well, excuse me."

Rainbow carefully pulled herself up. She was now standing. She started to walk, but felt a pain in her right leg.

"Ow!"

She then tried flying to her bed. She was halfway up when she felt a sharp pain in her right wing.

"Ow!"

She landed on her butt. She looked at her wing and flapped it. She felt the pain again causing her to say "Ow!"

"Please don't tell me my wing's hurt too." She said.

She heard Jeff clearing his throat and turned to him.

"Still think you don't need help?" He asked.

Rainbow sighs in defeat.

"Fine."

Jeff walks towards her and starts to pick her up. Once he does, he flies over to the bed and gently lays Rainbow down. After that, he lands and picks up the ice pack. He gives it to Rainbow. She takes it and places it on her head.

"There. Better?" Asked Jeff.

Rainbow turned to him with a frustrated look.

"Better? What do you mean better? You bumped into me and chased me. And to top it off, I crashed into a tree limb and got a headache along with a hurt leg and wing." She said.

"Hey, at least your skull isn't cracked open. You should consider yourself lucky." Said Jeff.

Rainbow then sarcastically laughs.

"I'm not so sure that lucky would be the word I would use."

"Either way, you're living and breathing right now. That should be enough for you."

"And what's worse, I've been carried home by somepony I don't even know. And who caused me to be hurt in the first place." Rainbow complained.

"Okay, bitch." Jeff said, "Two things: One, if I was gonna hurt you, I would've already done it. And two, I could've just left you in the forest. How about that?"

"Har har."

Suddenly, they hear a voice.

"Rainbow Dash!" It called.

They turn to the right window hole then turn back to each other.

"Who's that?" Jeff asked.

Rainbow gasps.

"That's Pinkie Pie. If she's here, that could mean my other friends are here too." She said.

They heard another voice.

"Rainbow? Are you okay, sugarcube?" It asked.

"Well, I better go see what they want." Jeff said.

He starts walking towards the door of Rainbow's room and opens it. He walks out.

"Jeff, what are you doing? My friends can't see you! They'll freak out! Jeff! Jeff! JEFF!!!!" She shouted.

Jeff paid no attention and kept walking. Rainbow growled in frustration. A few minutes later, Jeff was downstairs and walking towards the front door. He heard a knock.

"I know I know, I'm coming." He said.

As he got close to the door, he grabbed the knob and turned it. He slowly opened the door. When he did, he saw Rainbow's friends who had looks of shock.

**Author's Note: Phew, that was a long one! I'm sorry for not updating this story in a long time. It's just that I had really bad writer's block and this chapter was so flipping long. Just remember that these stories will take time. However, I will try not to take too long in the future. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Until then, see you next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	5. Chapter 4: Rainbow's Friends

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of part 1 of "The Love of a Killer". In the last chapter, ****Jeff and Rainbow Dash obviously got off to a rocky start because of Jeff chasing her.**** Now that Rainbow's friends have arrived, how will they react to this new and strange pony? Let's find out shall we? Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM" or any Creepypasta characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4: Rainbow's Friends

Minutes earlier...

Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie had just arrived at Rainbow Dash's house to see what was wrong with their friend.

"Are you sure something's up, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

The alicorn glanced at her friend.

"I'm sure, Applejack. All I know is that I saw somepony carrying Rainbow on their back. I thought something was up, so after he flew off, I quickly but quietly followed to see what was going on. Then I saw that the mysterious pony was flying to Rainbow's house and then he went in with her and closed the door. That's why I came and got all of you." Twilight said.

"Who was it?" Asked Fluttershy.

"That's what I want to know."

She turns back to the door.

"Um, Twilight? I don't mean to be rude or criticize, but don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Rarity asked, concerned.

Twilight turns to her friends.

"Girls, listen." She said, seriously, "We're talking about a strange new pony who we don't know anything about carrying our unconscious friend back to her house. For all we know, that pony probably caused her to be unconscious. Besides, who knows what he could be doing to her."

Twilight's friends looked at each other. They didn't know what to think. Maybe their friend was overreacting or maybe there was something really wrong. They all turn back to their friend.

"Twilight, maybe you should calm down a bit." Applejack said with a small smile, "You said Rainbow was unconscious and that someone was carrying her, right?"

Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, maybe whoever was carrying her probably found her knocked out somewhere and decided to help her."

"You don't know that." Twilight said, still a bit nervous about the situation.

Just then, Pinke Pie looked up to Rainbow's window hole.

"I got an idea." She thought.

She walked forward and cupped a hoof over her mouth.

"Rainbow Dash!" She called.

Twilight and the others look at her.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"I'm trying to call Dashie to make sure she's okay. But for some reason I didn't get an answer." Said Pinkie.

Applejack walked forward while looking up.

"Let me try." She said.

She cupped a hoof over her mouth.

"Rainbow? Are you okay, sugarcube?" She asked. But there was still no answer.

"I didn't get an answer either. I'm pretty sure she heard us."

"But what if she didn't?" Twilight said, still worried.

For a few seconds, everyone was silent until Rarity spoke up.

"Twilight?"

"Yes, Rarity?"

"Why don't you try knocking? Surely she would hear that." She suggested.

Twilight turned to the door.

"It's worth a try." She said.

She walked towards it and knocked a few times. She heard hoofsteps on the other side and stepped back a little. They heard the knob click and the door began to open. Once it opened all the way, the mares were shocked at who they saw. It wasn't Rainbow. Instead, it was a white pegasus stallion with a black mane and tail. What shocked them the most was his face. There were no eyelids to his eyes and there was a grotesque looking smile cut into his face.

Present...

Jeff looked at the five mares standing before him. They all had looks of shock on their faces. He assumed they were Rainbow's friends. They were all silent for a moment.

"What?" Jeff said.

All of a sudden, the mares screamed in horror. Jeff only sighed.

"Should've seen that coming." He mumbled.

He then noticed he was being lifted up and saw that there was a purple aura around him.

"Wait. What the hell?!"

He felt himself being thrown back and he hit the wall. He landed on his stomach. He started to get up, but he heard the sound of hooves coming near him.

"Hold him down!" He heard one of the mares say.

He then saw four of them run to him and jump on top of him, holding him down. Jeff struggled to get up, but it was no use. He looked up to see the purple mare walking towards him with an angry look. They both stared at each other.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rainbow?!" She asked/yelled.

Jeff grunted as he talked.

"Listen, I didn't do anything to her." He said.

"Oh, really? Then why was she unconscious while you were carrying her on your back?!" The purple mare demanded.

"Look, I didn't do anything. I swear! If I show you she's fine, will that calm all of you down? She's awake and in bed." Jeff explained.

Hearing this, Twilight thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"Girls, let him go." She said.

Her friends got off of Jeff and he gets up. He shakes himself. He then turned and walked to the stairs. He was about to go up them when he glanced at Twilight and her friends.

"Follow me."

He walks upstairs with the girls following him. We cut to Rainbow's room where she's just laying in bed with a frustrated look, thinking about what happened and wishing it didn't happen to her. She sighed. She heard her door open and saw Jeff come in.

"Hey, Dash. There are some ponies who want to see you." He said.

He steps aside and Twilight and the others came in. They quickly walk to her bed.

"Twilight." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow." Said Twilight.

Once they got close enough, Pinkie pulled Rainbow into a tight hug.

"We're so glad you're okay, Dashie." She said.

Rainbow felt a sharp pain in her wing.

"Ow ow ow! Pinkie Pie, I'm happy that you know I'm fine, but could you please not hug me so tight? My wing still hurts." She said.

Pinkie then let go of her friend.

"Oh, sorry."

"So, what happened? Why were you unconscious?" Asked Twilight.

Rainbow was about to say something when Jeff spoke up.

"I can easily explain that." He said.

They turn to him.

"But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Jeff. Jeff Woods."

Everyone except Jeff and Rainbow got confused looks.

"Jeff Woods?" Twilight asked.

Jeff nodded.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle."

He laughs a bit.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked, a little offended.

"Oh nothing. It's just that name. 'Twilight Sparkle'. It's kind of an unusual name." Jeff said.

"Hey, Jeff isn't exactly a normal name either!" Twilight said.

"That's what I told him!" Said Rainbow.

He then looked at the other mares.

"Who are all of you? Do you have weird names too?" He asked.

Rarity steps forward with her brows furrowed.

"Our names may be weird to you, but they're not weird to us. To us, they are really good names. Just like your name may be unusual to us, but you think it's a good name as well." She said.

"That's because it is." Jeff said, "What are your names anyway?"

"My name is Rarity."

She then gestured to her friends.

"And these are Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie."

Jeff looked at the ponies and saw Pinke wave at him with a smile.

"Hello!" She said.

He shrugged his shoulders a bit and looked away.

"Weird names, weird ponies. I guess that makes sense." He mumbled.

"Um, Jeff?"

Jeff turned to Fluttershy who was pointing at Rainbow.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why is Rainbow in bed with an ice pack on her head?" She asked.

"Like I said, I can explain." Said Jeff.

He clears his throat.

"It all started when I woke up near a forest wondering how I got there in the first place. I immediately started to quickly walk away from it because who knows what could be in there. But that's beside the point. After walking away from the forest, I came to a town called Ponyville. I explored it a bit and when I tried to think of how I got here, I suddenly started flying. Wanting to know how I was flying, I looked around until I noticed that I had wings." Jeff explained.

Rainbow got a look of confusion.

"You're a pegasus and you didn't even know you had wings? How does that happen?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I hit my head so hard, I got amnesia or something." Jeff said, sarcastically.

Rainbow crossed her forelegs.

"Well, excuse me." She said, a little offended by Jeff's remark.

"Anyway, when I saw the wings, I have to admit, I was a little surprised." Jeff continued, "But then, I started flying around some. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. Flying around felt great! The wind in my mane, the freedom, it was almost like a dream come true for me. But as I was flying, she bumped into me."

Rainbow then spoke up when her friends turned to her.

"Hey. _You're_ the one who bumped into me, dude. Not the other way around." She said, "May I tell my side of the story, please?"

Jeff sighs.

"I wasn't finished yet, but go ahead." He said.

Rainbow then began to tell her friends her side of the story.

"I was just flying and minding my own business when all of a sudden, this guy bumped into me." She said while pointing at Jeff, "When that happened, we ended up falling to the ground which caused my right leg to get hurt. I was gonna tell him to watch where he was going, but then I saw his face. I screamed and flew away as fast as I could. But when I looked back, I saw that he was flying after me! In order to lose him, I flew into the Everfree Forest."

Everyone gasped and turned to Jeff with glares.

"You chased her?" Twilight asked.

Jeff got a surprised look.

"Well... I... I didn't... *sigh* Okay, I did chase her. But only because I wanted information!" He said, defensively.

"Information about what?" Rainbow asked.

"About where I am. Like what world I'm in for instance."

The ponies got confused looks, looked at each other, then back at Jeff. It was really strange having a pony ask what world he was in.

"Why would you ask that?" Applejack asked.

"Because I don't know what world I'm in. Also, I'm pretty new here." Jeff said.

"Maybe he really does have amnesia." Fluttershy whispered.

"Yeah, maybe." Twilight whispered back.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me?" Jeff asked, breaking the silence.

Twilight looked at her friends again, then at Jeff. She walked towards him a little.

"To be honest, Jeff, we have absolutely no idea why you would ask that. But I'll tell you." She said.

Twilight told him he was in a place called Equestria where ponies and other creatures live in harmony. She then told him about the various creatures that were in Equestria other than ponies. Like griffons, changelings, hippogriffs, and dragons. She then told him about the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the princesses of the sun and the moon.

"Wow. I didn't know that there were more creatures than ponies in this world. I didn't even know it was ruled by someone." Jeff said, a bit dumbfounded.

"Surprised aren't you?" Asked Twilight.

"Very. Twilight, I've got a question."

"Yes?"

"Now that I know where I'm at, may I go back to telling my story?"

Twilight nodded.

"Fine by me." She said.

Jeff turned to Rainbow.

"Dash?"

"Sure, whatever." She said.

"Anyway, when she flew into the forest, I was hesitant at first. But then I shook those thoughts out of my head and flew in after her. I was catching up with her too. That was until I bumped into a tree. I didn't knock me out, but it hurt like hell. Eventually, I got over it and started looking for Dash again. I thought I lost her. It took me some time to find her, but I did. She was knocked out cold. I could tell she was alive because I saw her breathing. I knew I couldn't just leave her there because A, she could've gotten eaten, and B, I wanted answers. So, I picked her up and carried her on my back and flew out of there." Jeff explained.

"How did you know where Rainbow's house was?" Twilight asked.

"After flying out of the woods, I landed in Ponyville. I was lucky enough to find someone who knew where she lived. He told me it was a cloud castle in the sky. It took me a while to find the damn place, but I eventually found it. After doing so, I carried her into the house and up to her room. And to make a long story short, she woke up, we didn't get along well, and you can figure out the rest for yourselves." Jeff finished.

Applejack tapped Twilight's shoulder causing her to glance at her. She had a small smile on her face.

"See, Twilight. I told you he was probably helping her." She said.

Twilight smiles back and nods. Rainbow speaks causing everyone to turn to her.

"Um, hello. Equestria to everypony. Are we missing something here? He freaking chased me!" She said, pointing at Jeff.

He began to get irritated.

"Hey, I may have chased you, but at least I got you out of that forest alive. Can you at least be grateful for that?" He asked.

"He does have a point, Rainbow." Fluttershy said.

"Well, you could've told me to stop."

"I did tell you to stop, but did you stop? No, of course not. You just kept on flying."

"You were the one chasing me. If you didn't start chasing me, I probably wouldn't have gone into the Everfree Forest, and I probably wouldn't have flown into that tree limb and knocked myself out." Rainbow said.

"Hey, I told you to stop. And it wasn't my fault you crashed into that limb. Besides, you're probably not that good of a flyer yourself." Jeff said.

"Hey! I'm a damn good flyer. I just looked back for a second. That's all."

"I'm just saying. If you paid attention to where you were flying, you never would've gotten hurt."

"So, this is _my _fault?!"

"In a way, yes it is!"

"But you... But you... I..."

"Rainbow."

Rainbow turned to Applejack.

"I hate to say this, but I think Jeff has a point. Because think about it. If you hadn't looked back and paid attention to where you were going, maybe you wouldn't have crashed." She said.

"AJ, whose side are you on?" Rainbow asked, irritably.

"Rainbow, calm down." Twilight said, "We know you're upset about what happened to you, but think about it. At least you were saved by somepony. Sure, he may look a bit strange but you should be thanking him. He's a hero."

Jeff then got an irritated look.

"Why is everyone calling me a hero all of a sudden? I'm no hero!" He said.

The mares looked at each other, then at Jeff, not understanding why he wouldn't want to be called a hero. He did save their friend after all.

"Well, if you're not a hero, then what are you?" Asked Rarity.

"I'm just... I'm just... *sigh* I'm just a regular pegasus. Look, we bumped into each other by accident, she screamed when she saw my face, we went into the forest, I found her knocked out, and I just carried her out of there. End of story. I don't see how that can be called heroic." Jeff said.

"Well, we don't know what else to call it." Rarity said.

For a minute, there was silence. Just then, Rainbow spoke.

"Um, Twilight?"

Twilight turned to her.

"Yeah, Rainbow?"

"How long do you think I'm going to be in bed?" She asked.

"I don't know, Rainbow." Twilight said, "The thing is I don't know how hurt you are. But this evening, I'll be here with Nurse Redheart to find out what's wrong. Sound like a plan?"

Rainbow thinks about it for a second.

"I guess it sounds good." She said.

Twilight nodded. She turned to Jeff.

"You know, Jeff, we don't really know that much about you other than you saving Rainbow. It would be nice if we got to know you more. So, when Rainbow is feeling better or if you feel like it, you can talk to me or any of my friends about yourself." She said.

"I guess it sounds good." Said Jeff.

Pinkie Pie got a little close to him.

"Yeah! And once we get to know you, I'll throw you a big 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!" She said.

Jeff scoffs.

"A party? Huh, count me out."

Pinkie was confused.

"What? Why? You don't like parties?"

"It's not that I don't like parties, it's just the last time I was at a party, well... let's just say things didn't go well for me." Jeff said.

Pinkie frowned.

"Oh."

But then her face brightened again.

"But would you still like to come?" She asked.

"I'll think about it." Said Jeff.

"Goodie!"

Twilight turned to Rainbow.

"Hey, Rainbow."

"Yeah, Twilight?"

"If it's okay with you, can we leave you two alone so maybe you can talk?" She asked.

"I guess that's okay." Said Rainbow.

Twilight nods.

"Okay. Just remember, I'm going to come back here with Nurse Redheart this evening. Okay?"

"Okay."

Everyone then said their goodbyes and walked out of the room. Twilight shut the door behind them. Jeff sat down a took a deep breath.

"So, what do you wanna do or talk about, Mr. Regular?" Asked Rainbow.

"To be honest, Dash, I have no fucking idea." Jeff said.

**Author's Note: Well, that does it for this chapter! Sorry if it took a while to write. The reason why it did was because I accidentally deleted my original draft for this chapter and I had to make a new one. But despite all of that, here it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Until then, see you next time, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


End file.
